Earning the Name
by BattleFieldHedgehog
Summary: When Cole Westbrook finds a person that may have intel about the Federation's Plans after they captured Logan Walker he is sent on a mission to find the person and hopefully don't get sidetracked, but for a 19 year old on a mission things are always going to be complicated.
1. Chapter 1

"Report in." Said a voice on the radio. "There is still nothing happening." Said a bored 19 year-old that was staring through a Sniper scope. "Just making sure Cole." said the voice on the radio. "Well then Merrick If something new happens I'd let you..." Cole trailed off. "Cole...? What happened? Report in Dammit!" Merrick yelled. "We have a problem sir." Cole said as he uploaded an image to Merrick. "Return to Base." Merrick said. "But Sir." Cole started then stopped himself quickly. "Copy," He said then turned the radio channel as he started packing up his sniper rifle. "Viper 2-1 Do you Copy?" Cole asked over the radio. "Copy ready to pull out?" Viper 2-1 asked. "Yeah, but keep the engine running we may have another mission after this." I replied. "Copy, Viper 2-1 Enroute." Cole then started walking to the Extraction Point thinking. _ Why is HE here of all people at this time is it coincidence or fate?_ He thought as helicopter blades whooshed through the air above him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cole walked through the doors towards Merrick's Office on Ghost Base He happened to pass by the dark, solemn face of Hesh. He said,"Good luck." and then left with Riley right behind him. Hesh became a depressing person these days. Always dragging his feet and giving people weird looks. When I joined I had to do a small mission with Hesh and he was relentless. The Mission went like this...

As I withdrew my knife from the corpse of a dead federalist, Hesh was repeatedly stabbing a body with Logans Knife that he used to stab Rorke before being dragged away. I watched with horror as he kept stabbing him then he finished with a stab to the head. I took out my custom M14 with a silencer and a acog scope. He took out a Honey Badger with a red dot. Hesh turned to me and said,"Let's go we only have a small window to hack their systems." We took the peoples uniforms and I put on the black ski mask so people wouldn't see my face. Hesh took one look and me and said,"You remind me so much of him." I was taken aback by this because I looked and acted nothing like Logan. "Well," I started unsure of what to say,"I guess I'll try not to slow you down." We started towards the base as I checked ammo for my M14 and my pistol. We walked in and immediately started to blend in, Hesh started a smoke and I walked next to him glanced at people behind my Ski Goggles. _Why do I get all the jobs in the snow? _I asked myslef as we walked into the computer room with a few other people. We pratically waltzed into the room as we looked at the people in it. We counted three tangos and one in the room above us. The room looked like a theater where people sit in the balconies except there was only 6 of us and one was a janitor on the top floor. "Alright let's start the party." Hesh said a I aimed at the janitor and he aimed at the three other guards. "Open Fire." He said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to pull the trigger and then a knife came out of nowhere and landed in the poor persons head. Hesh took down his targets and turned to me with a weird-look on his face and asked me quietly "Why the hell didn't you shoot?" "Well," Unsure of how to explain what happened,"I guess I didn't have to." "Alright lets move." We started to go down a hallway when we looked out a window we saw that the base was halfway in a mountain and the other part was over a cliff. We decided to split up and I was headed towards the barracks and acting casual when I came to the place I was suppose to meet Hesh. I was walking when I saw a shadow move across the hall. I walked towards it and was close to being dead when a hand removed my mask. My eyes met a pair of Sea-Green Eyes and I was immediately in love. I saw a beautiful woman with brown hair and with nice features. She stared me in the eyes and said,"You're not Federation." I looked at her like she was crazy when I realize I didn't know if she was with them. "Uh... well you don't look the part either." When I saw Spec. Ops. gear on her. She had a patch on her uniform that was 'old school' as some people would call it. It had a skull with a sword going through it and wings on either side, The patch said Task Force 141. "Well then why is it you're here beautiful?" I asked with a smirk. She looked at me and drew her knife and immediately put it to my groin. I quickly wiped the smirk off my face. "Well then since your not federation." She said sizing me up. "With your attitude and defiance I'd say your a Ghost." _SHIT, we were found out. _I thought to myself. "Well then..." I started when I heard Hesh yell and tackle the girl to the ground.


End file.
